nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Oxford Credit Union
The Oxford Credit Union was the first ever credit union founded in Lovia by George Oxford who was one of the first Cornish immigrants to the new settlement of Cornwall. The idea for the Credit Union was thought by Oxford in 1922 and eventually started in 1925 during the beginning of the great depression and helped local businesses and those struggling with debts. Helping those through the depression the Credit Union became a staple in the community and the other two banks in the settlement closed. Its community oriented approach and non-profit message also helped in keeping the credit union alive. Although, unkown to the founders of Oxford Credit Union, during the great depression the model for setting up cooperative services was based off of this one. Founder George Oxford is regarded as the father of the Cooperative movement in Lovia, taking a role to spread the ideas around Lovia, and made several speeches in Clymene, Seven and Sylvania about starting, in his words, "Progressive, community based orginizations". He helped start several cooperative movements, all open today including worker cooperatives like Freedman's Bread, mutual insurance firms like LoviSafe, agricultural cooperatives like UnitedFarmers, and other credit unions like Ashatsh Kreditni Unia in Hurbanova. Board of Directors The credit union is served by a five member board of directors elected every five years by the members of the credit union. One premanent member is an Oxford family member who cannot serve consecutive terms. All members on the board serve on a voulenteer basis. The board helps set interest rates, membership fees and review the actions of the credit union itself. Currently membership is offered to all people who are over 16, live in Cornwall (and can prove it through ID or pay stub) and can pay a membership fee of 25 dollars and a renewal fee every ten years of five dollars. The credit union hold a "census" every two years, starting in 1960, to better track members and see approval ratings. The credit union has never had an approval rating below 95% and currently has a 98% approval rating, never having a 100% approval rating. The credit union has 701 members, with the population of the town around 900 citizens. Oxford family politics The Oxford family's great recognition by creating and controlling such a central part in the Cornish economy and lives of people. This has led to seven of the family members to run for the Cornwall Council over the years. The earliest two are recorded in the Cornwall Council elections, 1929 where founder George Oxford and his wife Dina Oxford ran, George with the Cornish Progressive Party to take over for Craig Baxter, and Dine Oxford on party list for the Moderate Party. Dina Oxford broke the "glass ceiling" for women in Cornwall as she was the first ever women to run and get elected to the Council. They were each elected for two terms. The third, fourth, and fifth time occurred in the Cornwall Council elections, 1964 as the sons of George, Gregory ran in District southwest for the Cornish Progressive Party and James on Party list for the Moderate Party, both elected. Wife of James, Jacklyn Oxford ran with Liberal Future on Party list, but was on fifth on for the list and not elected. Gregory and James were re-elected in 1969, 1974 and 1979. James died from his 16 year battle with throat cancer and a by-election was held. His son, Josh Oxford, the sixth Oxford to run for council, finished out the remainder of his term until 1984. He didn't run again in 1989 but ran in 1994 with the Moderate Party and lost. The most recent Oxford to run was the niece of Josh Oxford's wife, Rachel McAdams for the Cornish Progressive Party on party list in 2010. She was elected, but due to centralization the Council was shut down, she will run again in 2013. Category:Credit union Category:Banking Category:Cornwall Category:Clymene Category:Cooperative movement in Lovia